A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention relates generally to a new and improved instrument for measuring the angle between two lines without the necessity of extending the lines to a point of intersection.
B. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary to determine the angle between two lines on a drawing or the like. Often the lines do not intersect within the area of the drawing but, rather, intersect outside of the sheet. In these circumstances, measuring the angle between the lines using a prior art protractor or other similar instrument becomes more difficult and complicated.
Often times it is necessary to attach a second sheet to the drawing so that the lines may be extended to a point of intersection. Once the lines are extended to intersection, the angle between the lines may be measured by a standard prior art protractor. In cases where the lines cannot conveniently be extended to a point of intersection, other more complicated and less accurate methods must be utilized. These methods require lines parallel to at least one of the lines defining the angle to be measured to be generated so that a point of intersection measurable by a protractor is obtained. The generation of such parallel lines increases the complexity of the measurement and can introduce inaccuracies. When the angle between two elongated physical objects, such as a pair of walls, is to be measured the measurement becomes even more difficult.